I am Reyna daughter of Bellona
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Dedicated to I am Reyna daughter of Bellona, I'm going around making acrosstic poems for all my friends under the I am son/daughter of first up, Reyna, I even made the Lunaii using the dollmaker, I hope you like Ray, please try to understand Reyna the way I do. Or have an open mind.


**Hey guys, I know I've been working hard lately and yes I changed my name, me and a bunch of other Jeyna fans are starting this running thing, I am _ son/daughter of _. To start off with, WE FOUND JASON, I-am-Jason-son-of-Jupiter, is now my adopted little brother, I then changed my name to I am Thalia daughter of Zeus, I also changed my profile, go read it and please vote on my poll, special thanks to I am Reyna daughter of Bellona for teaching me that I need to allow it to go on my profile. Yeah, I'm not that smart. So I decided to do this for all of my cousins and friends under I am, they will have their own story like this, and I made Lunaii's for them, which will accompany the stories, or poems. It will go in order of who joined in, and if you want to join, please let us know, there are in the following order after Jason and Reyna, me, Hazel and Bianca, expect more to be up soon.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, what makes you think I own Reyna?**

* * *

**I am Reyna daughter of Bellona**.

**I** am a part of the battle, I cannot change that, nor would I want to.

**A** part of me wishes I could be a normal mortal, but that part has her friends by her side

**M**ales were something I once despised, but now I have three male friends, Bobby, Dakota and Jason

**R**eyna means Queen in Spanish did you know, I don't often feel like a Queen

**E**veryone views me differently, to some I am a terrifying machine, they'll steer clear of me.

**Y**ou might view me as heartless, cold, _an emotionless statue_, but I'm not okay?

**N**obody can hide their emotions forever, but my walls come down when I'm alone.

**A**nd you still expect me to be perfect, well here's some news, nobody is.

**D**iving in headfirst is never a good idea, a wise piece of advice, I hope you take heed.

**A**nd although you may lose just one battle, there's always a war to win.

**U**nexpectly I made friends, this may shock you more than just a tad.

**G**uarded is how I am around everyone else, but you just don't know me that well, let's keep it like that.

**H**ello, my name is Reyna and I would just like to say that I have friends, don't judge me.

**T**he truth hurts, doesn't it, nobody is perfect and I'm not emotionless, so enjoy basking in the truth.

**E**verywhere I look people are whispering, I know it's about me, so I speed up when I see my friends in sight, they've got my back.

**R**oman, I am Roman, so you can take your names and shove them in the sky, I'm Roman, not emotionless.

**O**pen your eyes and learn to see the bigger picture, don't judge me because you don't know me.

**F**or if you don't heed that little piece of advice you might just have to learn that life will not give you second chances.

**B**efore I end this brief talk on who I am, might I just say a few last words?

**E**veryone is entitled to their opinion, but if you don't like me, please give me a valid reason.

**L**et your opinions go and enter new things with an open mind, it's a good thing. I promise.

**L**ive your life the way you want, don't let anyone dictate you or hurt you, you are who you are.

**O**nly you should make your choices, and people should respect that you might make mistakes.

**N**ot only is it helpful, but we learn from our mistakes and grow with them.

**A**re you going to respect that I can't change who I am, I'm going to make mistakes, but I'll face my concequences.

I am Reyna daughter of Bellona, and these are tips you might want to take into consideration to help you get on with life. Thank you for listening.

* * *

**Not my best work but I tried hard on this to make anyone who dislikes Reyna(HOW COULD YOU!) to try and understand her from my view, she's just misunderstood. Up next I-am-Jason-son-of-Jupiter, TO ALL JEYNA FANS, please join us on this wonderful spread, it includes awesomeness, a Lunaii for your character and complete awesomeness!**

**To my friends Jason, Ray, Hazel, Bianca, Jason(Ray's friend, who will be joining as Frank sometime!) and Lauren(Gwen to be) you guys are awesome.**

**Oh, and Camp Jupiter is awesome, chillin' there on break from the hunters! They have a SPA!**


End file.
